


You Had To Sneak In My Room

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, SO, Songfic, because my other one was not, i decided that i should post a lighter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: So, yeah, another songfic. But, this one is much happier than the other one.





	You Had To Sneak In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LUbKK7Wwsw  
> Based off of this song.

_Why do you come here?_

_And why do you hang around?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

 

Michael was in love with Jeremy. It was a simple fact; much like the fact that the sky was blue or that grass was green. After the whole Squip incident, it had been a bit weird to hang around him again, but it wasn’t like their relationship couldn’t be fixed.

And, yeah, Jeremy had new friends, now. Everyone seemed to bond over the whole “supercomputer trying to take over the school and possibly the world” deal and they were closer because of it. Which also meant that Michael was closer to them as well. And, they didn’t seem so bad once you got to know them. Chloe seemed a bit intimidating, though, and Michael noticed that Jeremy was hesitant to talk to her. Brooke seemed equally hesitant to talk to Jeremy. He didn’t know the exact details of that, but he knew it couldn’t have been from anything good.

Jeremy had dated Christine for almost a week, before she came out to him as aro/ace, and said that she just wanted to be friends. Michael was worried that he would take it to heart but, for the most part, he seemed pretty okay with it.

 

_Why do you come here_

_When you know it makes things hard for me?_

_When you know, oh_

_Why do you come?_

 

After that, Jeremy had been hanging around Michael, more. They played video games every weekend, now. And Jeremy had been coming over after school to spend time with him, frequently. It wasn’t like Michael was complaining… It was just a bit hard. Having a crush on your best friend - more specifically, your _straight_ best friend - was a bit disheartening.

Everything he did drove him _insane_ . Touches lingered more than they used to, or at least it seemed that way to Michael, and the _smiles_ Jeremy would give him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

It was almost disgusting how bittersweet it was. And, Jeremy didn’t even _know_ what he was doing to Michael.

His new friends caught on immediately, though. They constantly teased him at lunch, which caused Jeremy to frequently pull him aside and ask if everything was okay. And, Michael would always just reply with “Yeah, man, why wouldn’t things be?”

And, Jeremy would always give him that concerned, “You know you can talk to me, right?” kind of expression. But, for the most part, it was just left at that.

 

_Why do you telephone?_

_And why send me silly notes?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

 

Really, he shouldn’t have been thinking about it as hard as he was. It was just a stupid, little voicemail.

“Hey, Michael… I uh… I’m sorry, but I can’t hang out this weekend. B-But, I’ll find some way to make it up to you, y’know? Love you, bye.”

 When Michael had listened to it, his whole face flushed red and he stared at his phone for a good five minutes before he played it again. Sure, he probably just meant platonically; or it was just one of those instances where he accidentally said it. There was this one time where Jeremy had said “I love you.” when he finished ordering pizza before, and he looked like he was going to be sick from the embarrassment. But, it wasn’t weird. It wasn’t like it made Michael’s heart flutter every time he heard him say it. It wasn’t like he wanted to hear it everyday for the rest of his life.

Did that make him weird?

 

_Why do you come here_

_When you know it makes things hard for me?_

_When you know, oh_

_Why do you come here_

 

Jeremy did, in fact, make it up to him. They went to the mall and messed around in different department stores; one, of which, they got kicked out of for causing too much trouble. They wound up in the food court, Jeremy laughing to one of the many jokes Michael had said, which was a sight to behold in itself.

His head was tipped back, eyes crinkled at the corners, and his _laugh…_

He must’ve been caught staring, because Jeremy gave him a questioning smile.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“What? Like what?” Michael blanched. Was he being obvious? Did Jeremy suspect something, now? Panic and dread filled in the pit of his stomach at the thought and he tried to give a nonchalant smile.

“Like…” Jeremy started. “Y’know, nevermind. I don’t know.” He shrugged and gave Michael an easy smile. And, again, they left it at that.

 

_You had to sneak into my room_

_'just' to read my diary_

_"It was just to see, just to see"_

_(All the things you knew I'd written about you...)_

 

It had been a rainy day, the day it happened. Bad things always seemed to happen on rainy days for Michael; so much so that he’s grown to be wary of them. Okay, listen.  Maybe Michael wrote about Jeremy. But, they were only poems of… his unrequited love. But, they weren’t anything weird. It’s not like that was weird. And, maybe he drew sketches of Jeremy. But, they were only sketches. It’s not like they did him any justice, considering Jeremy was one of the best looking people Michael had ever seen in his life and- Anyways, it wasn’t weird.

However, Michael felt like it was when he went down to his basement and saw Jeremy there, flipping through his journals and notebooks.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, dread filling in the pit of his stomach.

 

_Oh, so many illustrations_

_Oh, but_

_I'm so very sickened_

_Oh, I am so sickened now_

 

“Did you… Draw these?” Jeremy had asked as he glanced up from the current notebook he had been _violating_ with his eyes. “I… I mean, it’s okay if you did, they’re really good… I just… Why?”

Michael couldn’t move; it was as if panic frozen all the blood in his veins and weighed him down. He couldn’t form words even though his mind was running a mile a minute. How could he explain this to Jeremy? How could he explain all the broken words and phrases? How could he explain that he had loved him for what felt like forever, when there was no chance that Jeremy would even feel an ounce of it in return?

“Michael…” Jeremy murmured.

When did he get so close? Michael flinched when Jeremy took his hands in his own.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“How could I..? It would’ve… It would’ve ruined everything we had and it’s going to ruin everything, now- You were never supposed to see those… And, we can just pretend that this never happened and go back to the way things were--”

“I don’t want to pretend this never happened.” Jeremy interrupted Michael by gently putting a hand on his cheek. He felt it heat up beneath it and he gave Michael a small smile. “If I’m… Y’know, reading this right…”

“What… Jeremy, what are you talking about?”

“Remember that one day that I skipped out on playing video games with you?”

“Uh… Yeah. What about it?” Michael’s panicked expression morphed into one of confusion.

“Well… I… I had realized a few things. Things that scared me at the time and I needed space to think and figure out what the hell I was even feeling.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “I found out that I was bi. And, that in itself was a bit scary… And, I was just going to take a break to think on that… But, when I called you and left that voicemail… Y’know, I discovered something else.” He looked at Michael. “And… I do love you, Michael. I’m just sorry that… That it took me so long to realize. Have you really loved me for… four years?”

Michael’s entire face flushed and he looked away. “I… Yeah. Do you…” He trailed off, trying to gather the words. “You really love me?”

“Would I lie about something like that, Micah?”

“Well, no, but I--” Michael was cut off again, but this time by Jeremy’s lips on his own.

His lips were warm and soft, and Michael melted into the kiss. When he pulled away, Michael opened his eyes; he didn’t even remember closing them.

“How about we go out tomorrow? Get lunch or something?” Jeremy asked.

“I... Yeah, of course.”

The smile that crept onto Jeremy’s face warmed Michael’s heart. And he knew, in that moment, that he would give up absolutely _everything_ just to make Jeremy happy.


End file.
